1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to highly absorbent fibrous structures such as webs and batts as well as to methods and compositions for making them. More specifically, it pertains to such fibrous structures including hydrogel or, so-called "superabsorbent" materials. These materials exhibit the ability to absorb many times their weight in aqueous and other liquids making them extremely useful for applications such as disposable diapers, catamenial devices, wipes, surgical sponges and the like. When used alone or in combination with other materials, such hydrogels may permit the absorbing device to be reduced in size for a given application or increase its capacity in use. In most cases, however, to effectively utilize such hydrogels, it is necessary for some means or treatment to be provided to increase contact with the liquid being absorbed by improving distribution of the liquid throughout the absorbing medium. This invention is directed to improvements in achieving such distribution and effective utilization of hydrogel absorbing materials.